The price of peace
by cheeselord
Summary: "Hylia felt, even as Demise army was oblirated, that he had won and she, no matter what she did, had lost. Evil had wedged his way into the world." Is the aftermath of the war to imprision Demise and Hylia reflects on the toll it has taken.


_The price of peace  
_

She watched the battlefield with sad eyes, searching for something among the destruction and chaos that left the aftermath of the clash of the two forces. It was their win, they had fought with teeth's and nails, they had pressed the enemy into a hasty retreat, they had secured a strategic point and it was the ultimate victory, the enemy leader was neutralized. It was the end. Still it didn't feel like a victory. Hylia felt, even as Demise army was oblirated and her faction was growing stronger with hope, that he had won and she, no matter what she did, had lost. Evil had wedged his way into the world, fear was installed into the people hearths and would never leave them and she herself had helped in teaching the people ways to wage war. Even now she could still picture the smug smile in her adversary's face.

Demise had created war. It was as simple as that. Before his megalomaniac dream there was no armies, just petty skirmishes and valiant people that defended their homes against the ill weather and feral animals. Now the machinery of war was invented and installed, races were corrupted without hope of redemption, their new purpose orbiting around massacre and defiling. The bulblin's and moblin's where now a sick race with no cure, loyal only to evil and destruction and as them many others. What have they endured under Demise crazed experiments to twist them like that? After experiencing all this horror, people hope was tainted with fear of the future; of future calamities, of future wars…of their brothers and of each other. Nevertheless she had contributed with her little grain of sand. Or should she call it rock, boulder or mountain? Demise created an army, ordered, with defined tasks and a single objective; the free people of the good earth could do nothing to withstand such force. The first battles wore more resemblance to a massacre than that of a war. People didn't knew how to fight big battles, how to organize themselves and as such they struggled to barely survive, running from the enemy, wielding sticks and stones to defend their homes and more likely dying in the process. That's why Demise had gained so much terrain in such a short time. After she organized an army in the likes of her enemy (fact that was not unseen by her and had a weight of guilt over her) they were both stuck in a dead point…until now. This was the place were Demise hammer struck harder, the shortest route to her realm and to the triforce. Knowing this the people of the region fought until death to defend it, valiant acts were carried and heroes rose and fell alongside villains. The greatest of this heroes being her champion: wielder of the sacred sword and general of her armies. And her confident; the only mortal that was granted such a high honor. But even he fell on battle, his last act saving the people he cherished so much and letting Demise know the taste of impotence and defeat. Her reinforcements arrived and swiped the remaining enemy forces, charged with ancient spells and concluding the old rituals the powers of ancient spirits and Gods ravaged the land as Demise was sealed. Sealed far too late.

Soon Hylia found the object of her search. Slouched on a nearby rock laid the hero. He glowed with an unearthly light not proper of his mortal condition, untainted by the destruction surrounding him and the darkness that covered the earth. Hylia felt a pang on her hearth as she kneeled at his side and hot tears streamed out of her eyes. Had they lost too much, had it been necessary to pay such a dear price? She felt the desperation of his last moments, the sadness in seeing his land destroyed and turned to dark ashes and yet he stood tall to the very end. Her breath grew short and her eyes stung.

-My lady Hylia- a petit girl spoke behind her and although she looked young, her age was masked by the immortal status of gods and spirits that never age –The enemy army has broken down and ran to the east and north. Shall we pursue them?-

-Can we?- responded the goddess not directing her face to her general.

-…No, we are in no shape to give chase-

-Then treat the wounded first and bury the dead. Latter we shall discuss the healing of the land- there was a sadness that clung to her voice

-As you wish- the woman spoke, relying the message to a subordinate that disappeared just as quicly as he appeared.

Neither of them spoke as Hylia accommodated the body on her legs and cradled it, caressing its head and hair. It was a silent moment not to be broken by anyone but the goddess.

-He was such a brave man, fierce and strong. Feral some called him as well as cynical and sarcastic- there was a pause and the other woman could see the slight shaking of the goddess shoulders –But yet he was gentle and kind, his hearth held so much love and although his words were harsh they never held hate or bitterness- Now the intakes of shaky breath could be heard and the trembling form of the goddess could be easily distinguished.

The other just moved her head in affirmation, not knowing how to react to such outburst of her leader and goddess.

-He didn't deserved dying without the chance of being happy and had all the right to hate the world-

There was a pause. The phrase hung in the air like a blame to all that had taken a part in hurting the hero, leaving a never fading scar on his soul.

-Nevertheless he tried to protect it, he desired it and finally he died protecting those who had wronged him-

The goddess rose laying the body of the hero on the ground. A peaceful expression could be seen on his face.

-He loved this land- finished the woman

-Yes he did and that would not be unrewarded-

-My goddess, you don't mean to… -

-Yes, the land would need a hero in the future, I know it, and he will have the opportunity to bask in the marvels of this land and its people once more, everything being new to him like a newborn - after a pause she added –but this time I shall be there to guide him, to know his struggle, worries, pain and fears first hand but also his hopes and happiness-

-My lady- acknowledged the woman knowing well what Hylia was implying –Are you abandoning us?-

-No my dear, I will just fulfill my duty as guardian of the triforce and what better way to do it but this- she smiled, turning around and walking towards the woman.

-But first we shall see the land healed-

-Yes my lady-

-And Fi, I have a special task for you-


End file.
